Puppy Love
by VampireDiariesMania
Summary: Klaus annoys an old witch in New Orleans who in retaliation turns him into a dog. Unbeknown to Klaus, Bonnie has turned Caroline into a puppy and Caroline will remain so if she doesn't find true love within 3 days. Can Klaus travel across the country and save Caroline in time?


Sophie, the witch almost as old as the Originals themselves was absolutely furious. She was in her bar talking with Marcel when in came three of her most hated acquaintances. Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah Mikaelson. Well, thank the Lord that Kol isn't here as well she thought to herself. Okay Sophie, you may be one of the most powerful witches in the world but there are three of them and only one of you, you can't take them all out at once. You must remain civil she thought to herself.

"Now then Niklaus, I hear you have been very destructive at the moment" she greeted Klaus using the name she knew he hated her using.

"Klaus if you will please Sophie. How many times have we been through this?"

"Oh I do apologise, Klaus" she answered with emphasis. "Now, about your hybrids"

"What about my hybrids Sophie? I created them so I have every single right to destroy them should I see fit" said Klaus beginning to feel slightly agitated.

"Even after hundreds of years of trying to break your curse to become a hybrid yourself and to make more? No, Klaus, you must've had some sort of ulterior motive. Is it Silas? Were you possessed?" wondered Sophie.

Klaus was furious, how dare she even consider Silas being more powerful than him. And possessed? Well, after his experience with Silas/Caroline that was a sore subject which he would most definitely not touch. No, he had to make her see sense.

"How dare you say that you stupid little witch" Klaus shouted as he threw Sophie across the room.

"Calm down brother, please do remember how powerful she is" Elijah reminded Klaus

"I do not care Elijah. She thought Silas is more powerful than I am and so she must be taught a lesson" fumed Klaus.

"Haha, need any help Nik? This little bitch really pissed me off in the 1910s and I feel she needs a lesson on how the hierarchy works within our supernatural world" asked Rebekah.

"Go for it sis" said Klaus.

Rebekah vamp speeded over to Sophie, picked her up by the leg and chucked her across the room where Klaus caught her and chucked her back to Rebekah.

Sophie began to feel sick. She tried to settle herself to do the brain aneurism spell but even a powerful witch can't do a spell whilst being thrown across a room.

Klaus threw her into a chair and it slid backwards due to the sheer force of Klaus' strength.

"Mmm, smell that Nik, she's bleeding. Nothing more fulfilling than the blood of a witch" said Rebekah lapping up the pool of blood with her finger that was forming on Sophie's head.

This gave Sophie the time she needed and she looked at Rebekah and…

"Ahhhhhh, Nik, help me" screamed Rebekah.

Klaus ran over and slapped Sophie's cheek, disconnecting the contact she had with Rebekah's eyes but it was too late. Sophie was one of the most powerful witches out there and her powers had knocked Rebekah out. Admittedly, it wouldn't be for long, perhaps twenty minutes or so but this would give her time to deal with Klaus. She knew what to do but perhaps a little tormenting beforehand.

"Well well Niklaus, caring for your sister like that. Helping her out, yes I do like that. Would you do the same for your dear, now what was her name? Oh yes, Caroline" taunted Sophie.

Klaus looked up feeling panicked. He would not allow Sophie to hurt his Caroline; he had only just got into a good place with her. She didn't hate him for Tyler anymore and they were fast becoming friends.

"Leave Caroline out of this Sophie or I shall rip out your liver and shove it down your throat" threatened Klaus.

"Ahh, looks like I've hit a nerve. Well then, it seems all I need to do is give my witch in Mystic Falls the okay and poof" she said, making little actions with her hands.

"What do you mean poof Sophie?" asked Klaus really starting to panic now.

"Marcel informed me of your infatuation with this girl in love with a wolf, Tyler I believe. So I decided in my vengeance to give Caroline the chance to be the animal that her one true love is" informed Sophie.

Klaus felt a pulling sensation in the room and began to panic, was that the signal for the Mystic Falls witch? Was Caroline transforming into a wolf? He dreaded to think of her going through the pain he knew came with the transformation. After all, that was why his hybrids had agreed to become hybrids in the first place.

"It would seem that Caroline has transformed, though my witch was slightly unsuccessful and she did not transform her into a wolf as I had requested but something else instead" sniggered Sophie

"What did Bonnie do Sophie? How can I help Caroline? Please Sophie" begged Klaus who was worried about what could have befallen his beloved.

"How did you guess it was Bonnie, Niklaus?" asked Sophie.

"Well Bonnie is an incompetent witch in my opinion; she turned Tyler into a puppy when he discovered about his curse."

Klaus let out a sigh of relief; Bonnie had failed in her quest and has turned Caroline into a puppy. Never mind he thought he would find her and then help her turn back. Somehow.

"Niklaus, what is going on in here?" asked Elijah as he returned to the room.

"My Bennett witch has turned Caroline into a puppy and the only way for her to be returned is for her to have true love's first kiss on a significant night for both parties."

Klaus felt relieved, all he had to do was find Tyler and compel him to find out the significant night. Then his beloved would be returned to him. Klaus felt annoyed and slightly jealous that he would have to get Tyler as Caroline's one true love but hey he thought to himself. The things people do for love these days.

"Seeing as you have told me how to get my Caroline back, I feel completely justified in killing you dear Sophie" said Klaus.

"Nah ah, not so fast Niklaus, you see I have missed out one very important part of this spell" Sophie replied menacingly.

Klaus felt a pain in his chest and he yelped out, what on earth was happening to him? He heard Elijah gasp in shock.

"What is it Elijah?" Klaus tried to say but nothing came out.

Rebekah chose that moment to wake up.

"Who the bloody hell is that Elijah?" demanded Rebekah

"It would appear that that is Niklaus"

"You've got to be kidding! Nik a puppy! Now there's something you don't see every day…"

"We need to get back to Mystic Falls now Bekah" said Elijah with urgency in his voice.


End file.
